Letex's Nightmare
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: It was a nightmare that Letex would never soon forget. This is what I imagined happened in Letex's rape nightmare. Hope you enjoy. Rainbow X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Letex's Nightmare**

**A/N: This is what I imagined what happened during Letex's nightmare, and yes there will be strange things happening at certain points because its a dream. This is explicit content, and is not suitable for anyone who is young. Enjoy.**

I felt Rainbow lower herself onto my body, unable to move. She slowly started licking my cheeks, making them fluster. I could tell what was happening, but I had no choice in the matter. In all honesty, I was Dash's toy, for now. She then pulled me into a passionate, hot kiss. I could feel myself heating up, but tried to force it down as deep as I could.

She then started twirling her tounge with mine, taking me whole into herself. I kept trying to move, to no avail. She eventually started grinding slowly against me, as I squeezed out surpressed moans. She wrapped her wings around my form, picking me up and pulling me closer. I could feel my lower areas getting moist, and I cried out from fear and pleasure. She knew, I don't know how, but she knew. Rainbow kept grinding our bodies together, I just took it like a used doll.

Dash took her left hoof and started rubbing my stomach sensually, tingles apearing wherever she touched me. I told myself to run, but my body was unresponsive. Rainbow unwrapped her wings from around me and folded them. Again, she continued rubbing my stomach and chest further and further down. I gasped in excitement as she got within inches of my condensation. Smiling, she said, "Hmmm...Letex, enjoying yourself?" she lowered only one hoof to my openening, and then restrained my neck with the other. She shoved the hoof deep inside my boundries, making me almost scream in pleasure.

Rainbow merely smirked, and let it sit inside of my body. I was squirming, trying to free myself, but it seemed my mind was not...funcioning. Sensations poured over my whole body. They were so fantastic, I wanted more...yet I knew it was wrong. She leaned closer to my face, placing a small peck on my muzzle, "Are you ready...Letex?" I simply gulped. She forced her tounge into my mouth, while almost in synch forced the hoof inside of me once more.

I screamed again, only a scream didn't come out. It was a hardy, joyful moan. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing it all away, wishing I was back home. Rainbow then pulled out of me, and forced herself back in again. She repeated the process, playing with my tounge while I layed there, defenceless. Dash started using the other limbs and her wings to feel over my back hooves, and hold my front ones down.

I simply felt my grip on what was right and wrong slip away, I couldn't tell what to do. I returned the kiss slightly, and Rainbow delved deeper into both my mouth and vagina. I continued to try, but the more I did, the more that she coaxed me with sensory touches and rubs. She tore away from the kiss, and playfully started biting my neck. I extended it unententionally, and moaned out loud. Rainbow took kindly to this, and began repeating the process and rethym.

I gave in, letting the sensations pour over me, take my mind completely. Rainbow just kept pleasing me, my whole body shaking with anticipation of what would happen. I could suddenly feel my barriers being pushed aside by my friend, small tears escaping my eyes. Just then, I felt my muscles tighted as I screamed in extacy. Rainbow saw this and hugged me tight with her wings, my juices going into her opening. I moaned again, feeling us rub against one another.

Dash threw me onto the bed roughly, and I grunted. She lightly landed next to me and turned me to face her, "Letex...its not over yet." Suddenly, she appeared to have a whip. I was about to run with my newfound control, but she whipped my back as I stood to run. I fell down onto my back hooves. Rainbow climbed on top of me, and sat on my back. Dash whipped my flank, and I yelped. Again, she cracked the whip against my behind, "Letex...say your wet." I shook my head furiously, "N-no..." Again, she whipped my flank, "Say it, Letex. Your all wet, arn't you?" I continued to fight her influence, as true as the statement was, "N-no! AH!" The thin tool whacked my flank again, making me scream. I could feel small trickles of blood on my flank, "Say it...Letex~" I finally said quietly, "I-i'm...all, wet..." I shed a small tear as Dash placed a hoof on my behind, "Hmmm...what did you say, Letex?" I waitied a moment, gainging my dignity to lose, "I...I'm all wet." She giggled.

I suddenly felt my weak and pained body being liftedd onto its hooves again. Dash then crawled under me and kicked out my four legs. Thats when I noticed that her tail was swinging in front of me. I looked up to see her dripping slit, some of the juice falling into my mouth. I tried to cough it up, but before I could Rainbow started liking around my own slit. I held in my deep moans, trying to retain my dignity as she said, "My my, Letex. You really were...wet." Again she assulted my opening with her tounge, and brought her own onto my face.

I opened my muzzle to argue, but I couldn't without taking a mouthful of Rainbow's juices. She then forcefully shoved part of my muzzle inside of herself. I waited, struggleing but only increasing the pleasure of her situation. Finally, I opened my mouth, farely certain that the juic had gone all over my face and was now not a worry. Almost my whole muzzle was inside Rainbow when I did open my muzzle, as my tounge hanged from immense pleasure. I tasted Rainbow, and loved it. I silently battled my lust now, un-relenting, I tried as hard as I could. Finally, a glob of the juices ended up inside of mym outh, making me taste and swallow it. I could feel them still on my tounge, and I opened my mouth to protest, but found myself licking for more.

Rainbow moaned silently, making her tounge vibrate. I let myself explore, unable to control my urges now. I lapped up and tasted every inch of Rainbow, as I felt her back hooves shake from the close-to orgasm. I finally found a pulsating clitoris, and with little consideration bit into it. Rainbow cried out, and I felt my face become wet with Dash's juices. My own body had an extacy releace onto Rainbow's own face. She pulled herself up immediatelly, and came to me side. She pulled me into a deep kiss, both of us sharing each others juices. This time, I fully indulged. Suddenly, I felt myself being ripped away, as I felt a light pressure on my cheek. I opened my eyes, screaming from the nightmare.

**A/N: I wrote this for a friend on Livestream. Hope you enjoyed it, "Dash". Insperation from the person in livestream that we all called Dash. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Attention! Please read

Hello, dear readers.

* * *

><p>This account is mostly done running it's course, it had a good run, but have no fear! I have multiple accounts, and the one on F iMfiction . net (Fanfiction is annoying with sites, just remove the spaces) is much, much more active than this one! If you want to see more MLP content, go there. If you want you can continue to stay here, but I will not garuntee anything. Also...<p>

I ask humbly that you forgive me for being so ridiculous and just discarding everything I built up on here, and know that I will do my best to update stories on this site when I can, and I actually have another new story just for the lot of you, which will be uploaded either tonight, tomorrow morning or tomorrow!

Until then, have a nice night/morning/evening/day!


End file.
